Gaming machines accept wagers from players in exchange for the opportunity to win awards or prizes. Current gaming machines use computing devices that control various technologies to provide specialized systems adapted to gain the attention of players and to keep them engaged with the gaming machines. To retain players' interest, gaming machines that offer new and unconventional functionality are needed.